Loss
by GuessWhatTimeItIs
Summary: A celebration is set for Finn, but he has other things on his mind.


Loss

Finn could hardly wait. Full of his usual passions and spirit, the boy almost fell over himself as he jumped out of his front door. Yelling a quick and loud goodbye to his usual companion, Finn didn't even listen to see if Jake had heard him. The old dog had some last things to prepare, but the boy couldn't wait. Today, things were going to go well.

Today was the day.

After what seemed moments, Finn had trounced his way across the entire grasslands, the sun high in the sky and the wind at his back. Before our young hero the Candy Kingdom swirled with activity. It was on this day that there was to be a monumental celebration. And Finn was the focus.

The plans to make today a celebration of the young yet courageous hero had been in preparation for months. There was to be a statue made of solid chocolate erected in his honor, alongside heroes of the past. This was a moment that Finn had been hoping for all of his life, and yet he didn't expect it so soon. He was by far the youngest to receive such an honor, and people from lands far away had come to recognize his efforts.

And that wasn't all. Finn had been preparing as well. How could anyone ignore him today? How could _she_ ignore him? He was older now, and as a hero had proven himself time and again to be a man through and through. _She_ would see him today, and _she _would finally see he could be more than a friend to her.

As Finn made his way around the palace, all he saw greeted him with congratulations and warm welcomes. He was the guest of honor, after all. But there was only one person he wanted to see.

_Her._

After much searching, Finn could hear the sweet voice he had been searching all this time to find. It came from just behind a corner, and Finn could hardly compose himself. But he wasn't about to look like a fool to _her_. Not today. Coming to the edge of the corner, he stopped to take a breath and prepare himself.

And he heard voices. _Hers_, but also another. Taking a peek around the corner, Finn wondered who _she_ was talking to in this place.

There _she _stood, a vision of beauty. _She_ hadn't seen him yet, so he took the moment to look at _her_. A beautiful dress shone like the sun, glimmering like a dream and all pink. The only thing out of place was the umbrella…

That was when Finn noticed _her_ companion. A dark woman was there, clad in a black dress and chuckling quietly under her breath. She stood—no, she was floating—under the umbrella, and it appeared to match her décor. This being couldn't see Finn either, and the boy was relieved.

Marceline. She laughed louder now, almost out loud. As she did, her arms traced around _her_ back, pulling the shining vision closer to the darkness. Finn wondered what was happening, never having seen the two women stay in each other's presence for long.

"Marceline, please. Not so loud, someone might hear us." _She_ spoke, on the edge of a whisper. Finn could just see the edge of _her_ lips though, and _she_ was smiling. Finn watched on, the secrecy nagging at his heart, and something in his mind told him he should leave. But stay he did, not wishing to miss whatever they were hiding.

"Oh Bonnie, so what if they do? They'll just get a little show, that's all." Marceline played with _her_ hair, a smile spreading across her face. Finn didn't understand what kind of show any intruders would get…

"Marcie! That's so distasteful…just the way I like it." Finn couldn't believe what he was hearing. _She_ was acting strangely, but the boy couldn't quite place what was off.

And then _she_ stood on her tiptoes, leaning into the vampire's chest. For a moment all time seemed to slow. And then _she_ kissed Marceline, right on the lips. The kiss wasn't playful; it was a full of emotion and lasted for what Finn thought was forever. They held each other, the dark woman nudging the tiara off of the shorter girl's head to the side. Locked in a loving embrace, the two women couldn't be bothered by anything in the world, and even though it hurt to watch, it was serene. But no matter what he wanted to do, he couldn't look away.

His heart was so confused, and the boy adventurer, who had weathered storms far greater, felt faint.

As the two separated, Finn made himself turn away. He started walking away in shock, but his legs didn't carry him more than a foot or two. The courageous hero slumped against the wall, sitting at its base. His mind started to shut down, but it hadn't long to wait.

In a moment, _she_ walked around the bend, adjusting the tiara that had so recently been put askew. _She_ nearly walked right past him. Then, the footsteps stopped. Finn felt eyes on his head, but he refused to look up. They were _her_ eyes, he could tell.

After a moment of apprehensive moment, _she_ bent down and put her hand on his shoulder. Finn couldn't help but look at _her_ face. Concern was there, but no matter what face it was, he couldn't hide his sadness. He was distraught. _She_ could tell why.

"Finn…I'm sorry. I should have told you. I'm so sorry." With that, _she_ walked away.

Finn couldn't feel anything for what seemed like hours, but someone came and got him. They cleaned him up, made him look good, and made him smile when he got his award. He even talked to the crowd, saying how honored he was and how he would never stop fighting the good fight.

But it was hollow. He didn't feel anything for the longest time. He didn't remember most of the day. The boy who could do anything walked aimlessly for hours afterwards until he couldn't walk anymore. Finn sat down, and then fell on his back in the grass.

He cried.


End file.
